Summer Lovin'
by DannyFan66
Summary: just a little froic in the sun...OK I made the mistake of watchin' 'Grease' the other night. It just got my mind going. N/CC & F/M - one shot


Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple.

**Summer Lovin'**

**June 20****th ****, Present Day**

Sheffield Mansion

"Maxwell, please. I want to do this for you all." CC practically begged.

Max shakes his head at her. "CC, I don't think it's a good idea. Isn't it still your parent's house?"

"Not anymore, no. It was originally Mother's family home but she let Daddy have the house in the divorce. Probably because it was falling apart, he left it to me in his will. It's just taken me this long to get all the renovations finished."

"I'm just not sure that leaving for the entire summer is a good idea, CC." Max tried to be convincing.

"Max. It doesn't have to be the whole summer. The kids will love it. Fran will love it. Even Niles will probably love it. It has a huge gourmet kitchen. Plus we'll still be close enough to the city that if there is an emergency we can be back here in an hour." CC pulled out all the stops.

"You're not playing fair, CC…" Max dropped his glasses onto his desk.

Fran came in the office. "Max, honey, I think we need to decide about our vacation." Fran turned and winked at CC.

"Funny you should mention that, Fran. I was just telling Max about my summer house at the Jersey shore."

"Oh my God, Max…that sounds perfect!" Fran took her place on Max's desk. "CC, is the house big enough for all of us?"

CC grinned. She had already given Fran the full run down of the house and all its amenities. "Oh yes. It's got six big bedrooms two are master suites and two have private baths. The other two share a jack and jill bath. Huge gourmet kitchen and a pool, not to mention it's on the beach."

"Max, it's perfect. And still close enough to the city that if you or CC are needed here you can be back in what…a couple of hours?" Fran flashed Max the smile he couldn't refuse.

Max sighed heavily. "I used to think it was a good thing that the two of you were becoming friends." Max put his glasses back on. "I'm having second thoughts now. Fine…CC, You can handle all the arrangements; unless of course you and Fran have already taken care of that?"

Fran made a face. "Uh…I'm gonna go tell Niles. Love you." Fran kissed Max and winked at CC on her way out of the office.

Fran got to the kitchen and found Niles just getting up from his 'perch' in front of the intercom. "I have to admit, Fran. I was a little worried about you and Babcock becoming friends, but you seem to have a good influence on her." Niles hugged Fran.

"Don't you worry, Scarecrow, no one will ever take your place." Fran joked with him.

**June 28****th****, Present Day**

Sheffield Mansion

"Fran, I can't tell you how excited I am about visiting the old house. I used to love it there." CC sat in the chair while Fran tried to finish packing.

Fran held up two different swim suits. "Why did you stop going?"

CC got very quiet. "My last summer there was…less than wonderful for me." Fran tossed both suits into the case and sat at her vanity to really listen.

"Why, honey, what happened. Was that the summer your parents divorced?" Fran and CC had really become quite close since the engagement.

CC shook her head. "No, that was the summer I fell in love for the first…and last time." CC was suddenly very sad. "It changed who I was, Fran, in more ways than one, and not for the better."

"Do ya wanna talk about it?" Fran was a good friend to CC and CC knew it. Even Dr. Bort didn't know the whole story.

CC sighed heavily. "I've never told anyone the entire story. It could take a while, should we call Niles to bring us a little nosh?"

"You sure ya not even a little Jewish?" Fran patted her knee. "I got it covered." Fran went to the intercom. "Niles, honey, can ya bring me and CC a little nosh please?"

Niles' voice rang in from the intercom. "Certainly, Fran. I'll have to run to the blood bank for Miss Babcock, but it shouldn't take too long."

Fran pushed the button for CC to call from her seat. "Stow it, Hazel!"

"Thanks, Honey." Fran clicked off the intercom. Just in case he 'forgot' to turn release the button.

CC started her story. "I was seventeen. We'd been at the house a little over a month when Andy got there." CC leans back in the chair and closes her eyes. "I was walking on the boardwalk and ran into an old friend. His name was Matthew, we'd played together as children on that beach every summer until his family bought a smaller place further south."

"So how did you meat this Andy?" Fran asked. "Matthew had met him somewhere, probably a bar, Matty was quite the drinker, and he introduced us on the boardwalk that afternoon. We spent every day after that together."

**July 27****th****, 1978**

"Matty," Chastity called. "Matty Ralston is that you?" Chastity just caught a glimpse of him coming out of the pizza shop.

Matty spun around and saw her standing there with her hands on her hips. "Chastity! My princess! What in the hell?" Matty grabbed her up and turned her around.

"Matthew Ralston, you put me down this minute or I'll tell your mother!" Chastity sang out.

Matthew frowned at her. "Still running off to tattle on me, Chas?" That's when the handsome stranger joined them and cleared his throat. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry, Andy. Andrew Bennett, this vision of beauty is Chastity Sterling of 'Sterling' house just up the beach."

Andy extended his hand for Chastity to take and when she did his lifted it to his lips and kissed it softly. "Miss Sterling, it's my great pleasure to meet you." A small gasp left Chastity's lips.

"Uh…Chastity, aren't you going to say something?" Matthew nudged her lightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Andrew, it's the accent." Chastity leans in still holding his hand and whispers, "It's very sexy."

Matthew and Andrew both seem a little shocked at her candor. "Chastity Sterling, maybe I should run home and tattle to your mother."

Chastity smacks Matthew's arm. "Oh, please. I'm not a little girl anymore, Matty. Besides after a few good tears Mother would so not believe you." Chastity takes Andrew's arm. "Are you living in the US now or just visiting, Andy?"

"Well, Miss Sterling, I've just arrived here on holiday. I'll be here for a month and I understand from Matt here that this is the best part of the shoreline." Andrew, Matt and Chastity started walking.

Chastity leered at Matt. "I suppose that Matt is telling tales about all the leggy blonds that can be found on the beach."

Andrew laughed. "That's true, but he failed to mention those that can be found on the boardwalk." Andrew winked at Chastity.

"Uhm…I think I see a leggy blonde whose acquaintance I'd like to make right now." Matt winks at Andrew. "If you'll excuse me, I'll call you later, Andy!" Matt took off after a group of young ladies on their way to the beach.

"He's incorrigible. I warn you, Andy." Chastity smiled at him.

Andy laughed. "Oh, Miss Sterling, I don't think he needs to be…encouraged." Andy and Chastity laugh and walk a little farther on the boardwalk.

"Andy, would you like to go down to the beach? As the sun starts to set there's nothing more beautiful." Chastity looked up into his deep blue eyes.

Andy gazed back at her. "I find it hard to believe it could be more beautiful than the sight I see before me."

**June 29****th****, Present Day**

Sheffield limo on the way to CC's summer house

"Miss Babcock," Gracie started. "What is there to do near your house?"

CC turned from her place in the front next to Niles. "Oh, Gracie, there's a lot of stuff. The house alone has a huge pool and a tennis court. Plus it has an enormous library and study. It even has a mini movie theatre. The original owners always wanted the best of everything. So I didn't make many changes, just updated and had it repaired. I suppose it looks much like it did that last summer…" CC's voice trailed off.

"Miss Babcock?" Gracie started again, but Fran put a hand on Gracie's knee and shook her head.

Max leaned over to Fran. "Is CC alright? One minute she's going on and on about this place and the next she can barely speak."

"It's a long story, Honey. I'll try to tell you a little later." Fran kissed his cheek.

"I just hope I meet some girls." Brighton announced with glee.

Maggie laughed at her brother. "I don't think it'll matter, B. The girls here can't be any dumber than the girls you meet in New York."

"Maggie, I don't want to meet a dumb girl." Brighton sat up straight.

Maggie nodded. "I know, B. But those are the only kind of girls that really want to meet you."

"Children…that's enough, I'm sure there will be lots of people here to meet and spend the summer getting to know." Max tried to quiet the kids.

"Yes…there are always a lot of different types of people from all over the world. This is a very popular vacation spot," CC said absentmindedly.

"I've heard that too." Niles muttered.

"What's that, Niles?" Max called from the back of the limo.

Niles shook his head lightly. "Nothing, Sir."

Niles pulled up to the house and sat like a stone for a minute. "Is this the right house, Miss Babcock?"

"No Niles, I thought I'd visit the neighbors first. Yes it's the right house." CC got out of the car and walked up the steps to the front porch and turned back to face everyone who was now out of the car and looking up at her. "Welcome to Sterling house."

**August 8, 1978**

Beach near the 'Sterling' summer home New Jersey Shore

"Andy, please, come to meet my parents." Chastity begged.

Andy shakes his head at her. "Chastity, I don't think it's a good idea. They won't like me, no one likes me."

"I like you." Chastity slipped her arms around his neck and kissed his handsome jaw. "I really, really like you." She looked up into his sparkling blue eyes and kissed his lips.

"You're not playing fair, Chas…" Andy wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "They'll tell you I'm too old for you."

"You're only 23, Andy. That's only six years difference." Chastity dropped down into the sand and made her very best pouty face.

Andy dropped down and leaned back on his elbow. "I know, Chas. But you're not yet 18 and technically I still have a birthday this year."

"I'll be 18 in six months." Chastity tried to rationalize.

Andy chuckled. "You make it sound like next week. February is a long way off."

"Please, Andy. I really want them to meet you. I know they'll like you as much as I do." Chastity leaned down and kissed him. This kiss was more fervent and enticing.

"Chastity, you're killing me." Andy found his hand caressing her thigh. "I won't let you do this. I care too much for you." Andy moved his hand away and sat up. "If you really want me to meet your parents, I will. All I ask is that you let me wait until just before I leave. That way they can't forbid me to see you."

"Yes! It's a deal!" She hugged him tightly and kissed him. "I just know they'll really, really like you too!"

Andy groaned. "We'll see about that."

"And like they could forbid me from doing anything," Chastity said with slight anger in her voice.

Andy shook his head. "You forget, Chastity. I'm a lawyer. You're underage and they are your parents. There are worse things they could do than just forbid it."

**July 1****st****, Present Day**

'Sterling' house

"Niles…" CC tried to explain again. "You're not working. You don't have to fix every meal and serve it."

Niles stormed about the absolutely fabulous kitchen. "Then what the hell am I here for, Miss Babcock?"

"I don't know what's gotten into you lately, Niles." CC shook her head. "I mean we always traded the insults like a couple of pros, but this is getting a little over the top even for you."

Niles banged his fists down on the counter. "Then maybe I should just find something else to do with my time." Niles stormed out the back door and down to the beach.

"Fine!' CC yelled after him unheard.

Fran came flying into the kitchen. "Geez Louise! What's been goin' on in here?"

"I wish I knew. It's that…that…" CC almost hated saying it but did anyway through gritted teeth. "Servant." CC stormed around the kitchen a bit. "I just don't get it Fran. We've always been hostile, I admit. But it was more of a clever banter, never really hateful. It's like…did I do something?"

Fran shook her head. "I don't know, Honey. He's been acting really strange ever since we pulled up out front. I'll talk to him. Gracie is in the library, she can't find what she's lookin' for, can you go help her?"

"Yeah…sure." CC started to leave. "Fran…whatever I did…tell him I'm sorry." CC looked genuinely sad. Fran was a little shocked.

Fran found Niles sitting near the water his casual pants rolled up and his shoes and socks off. "Hey, Scarecrow, ya wanna tell me what all the yellin' is?"

"No, Miss Fine, I don't." Niles nearly barked.

"Hey!" Fran stood directly in front of Niles. "You listen to me and you listen good. My name is Fran and you are my best friend. I'll kick ya butt if you ever use that tone with me again. Now," Fran sits down next to him. "Tell me what the hell has ya so upset."

"I'm sorry, Fran. I guess I have a few more issues with Miss Babcock than I originally thought. I'm glad the two of you have become so close. To be honest it takes some of the pressure off. It's hard being your girlfriend all the time." Niles looked at Fran a little sheepishly.

Fran put her arm around Niles. "Listen, Honey. I've already told you, no one is ever going to replace you. You're my best friend. I don't understand. Things seemed to be going so between you two. You even have that standing 'arrangement' for the Broadway Guild Awards."

"It's too difficult to go into Fran. I'll just have to work it out on my own. I promise I'll be on my best behavior." Niles looked at her and tried to smile.

Fran wasn't buying any of it. She knew this man way too well. He was confused, angry and…hurt. "Alright, Scarecrow, I won't push it. But I want ya to know that I'm here for ya no matter what. You're my friend and I love you and I want ya to be happy." Fran put her head on Niles' shoulder and together they watched the water.

**August 12, 1978**

Under the dock nearest the 'Sterling' house

"No peeking, Chas." Andy held her hand tightly and walked her out beneath the dock. It was almost low tide so they could go out a little further than they usually could.

Chastity held tight to him. "Andy, this is freaking me out a little. My dress is going to get wet if we go any further out."

"Just a little bit more, I promise." Andy had his pants rolled up by the water was starting to lick at their knees. Then he stopped and turned Chastity around facing away from the water. "Ok, ready?" Chastity nodded. "Surprise!" Andy pulled off the scarf he'd wrapped around her eyes.

Chastity looked into his deep blue eyes and smiled. "Where are we, Andy?"

"We're under the pier." He leaned in and whispered into her ear sending a slight shiver down her spine.

"Is it safe…under here?" Chastity asked him.

Andy flashed his sexy grin. "What's the matter, Chastity, are you afraid of me under here, away from the watchful eyes of others?"

"Should I be?" Chastity flashed her own sexy grin.

Andy grabbed her and kissed her. "Well, maybe…a little." Andy smiled his safest lopsided grin. "I wanted to show you something." Andy turned Chastity around to face the pylon.

Chastity gasped softly at what she saw before her. Carved in the hard wood of the pylon was…

Andy

-n-

Chastity

1978

"Oh, Andy." Chastity turned and kissed him and felt something cold drop between her breasts. "Andy!" Chastity shouted a little and grabbed at the item. Pulling it out she found it to be a sterling silver sand dollar with the same engraving as he'd carved into the pylon.

"So you'll never forget me." Andy whispered and took her in his arms. "I'm falling in love with you, Chastity." Andy leaned down and kissed her. Her lips opened slightly begging him to enter and he didn't disappoint. Their tongues dances and engaged each other in a lovers' duel until Andy's maturity reined him in and he pulled back.

"I love you, too, Andy." Chastity tried to hold them back but her tears fell in spite of her efforts.

Andy brushed them away and kissed her softly. "We'd better get you out of this water. Let's go get something to eat."

**July 4****th****, Present Day**

'Sterling' house

"That was one heck of a picnic." Fran joined CC where she sat on the sand looking out at the water. "Hey, CC, ya alright?"

CC nudged Fran's shoulder. "Yeah, just thinking back, I really loved spending the summer's here when I was little. Noel, DD and I would run on the beach, play in the water, even my parents were…different here." CC sighed. "Fran…you don't have to baby sit me. I'll be fine. Go…spend some time with Max."

"Are you sure?" Fran knew things were still strained between CC and Niles. He'd kept his promise to be on his best behavior, but it seemed like that made things worse, not better. "I'll be back soon and we'll have a nice long talk over a pint of Ben and Jerry's."

CC chuckled. "Yeah, those are two guys you can always count on to make you feel better."

Fran squeezed CC's hand and left her sitting on the sand. CC watched and Niles' sprang up out of the surf where he was playing with the kids. The sun reflecting off his reddish blond hair and the water running down his back stirred a strange sensation within her. A familiarity or a memory or something she wasn't sure what exactly. His relationship with the Maggie, Brighton and particularly Gracie is what most 'upper crust' would call unseemly since he was their father's butler. But CC secretly envied it. Niles showered those children with all the love and affection of a father especially after Sara died and Max could barely even look at them without falling apart. CC found herself thinking what a remarkable father Niles would be.

Max and Fran came up to her arm in arm. "Hey, CC." Max started. "Let Niles and the kids know that we're going for a walk, will you?"

CC looked up at the very happy couple before her. "Sure, Max. Hey…keep a look out for sand dollars. I've always love finding them on the beach. They're supposed to be good luck."

"Will, do, CC." Max and Fran walked down the beach.

"Not that they held any particular luck for me…but maybe for the two of you." CC whispered to herself absentmindedly touching something that dangled between her breasts. She hadn't noticed Niles walking toward her.

"Talking to yourself again, Babs?" Niles stood a few feet in front of her in silhouette with the sun behind him.

CC looked up at the sight before her and gasped softly. She'd never really noticed how well built and muscular Niles' was. "Sometimes I'm the only one with anything intelligent to say, Benson. Where are the kids?" CC stood up and brushed the sand from her rear.

"They went in the house. They said something about a 'Three Stooges' marathon in the theatre." Niles' ran his fingers through his wet hair.

Niles and CC started toward the house and quickly fell into a comfortable pace. "Niles…thanks for taking care of lunch. It was amazing. But please, I don't want you to think you're expected to take care of us."

Niles laughed lightly. "It's what I do, Miss Babcock. I'm a butler; I don't know how to do anything else…anymore."

CC wasn't sure she'd heard that last part. But one thing she was certain of, she heard the sadness in his voice. Not about being a butler, CC knew Niles loved Max and the children and Fran too for that matter and really enjoyed his work. What was causing him so much sadness all of a sudden? CC didn't understand. Nor did she understand why it hurt her heart to see him like that.

**August 14, 1978**

The beach near the 'Sterling' house

"I don't understand, Andy. What is this 'thing' you have to take care of before you can practice law?" Chastity asked him.

Andy sighed and sat up next to her on their blanket. "Chas…you have to understand that things in England are different than here in the states."

"That's not an answer, Andy. I'm not a little girl, and you'll find I'm quite intelligent." Chastity took a 'don't pull that man crap with me' tone.

Andy smiled and kissed her cheek. "I know for obvious reasons you're not a little girl and I don't doubt for a minute that you could take on the best of my graduating class."

"Wouldn't that be you?" She cooed at him.

Andy smiled. "Well in fact yes, it is me." Andy looked back at the water. "My parents wanted the very best for me. So they signed a contract with…their employer. He would pay to send me to private school with his son and then on to Oxford. I was allowed to study anything I wanted and they would pay for everything, provided I went into service for their son after my graduation."

"So you get a fantastic education and a guaranteed job…how is that bad?" Chastity didn't quite understand Andy's distress.

"You don't understand, Chas. When I go back I have to…be his servant…his valet." Andy didn't meet her eyes.

Chastity was shocked. "You're a lawyer! Why would they make you do that? Couldn't you be his attorney?"

"We grew up together, and I was always there for him and him for me. Unfortunately I was a little smarter than him. We're like brothers and I'd do anything for Max. I think this is just his parent's way of keeping me beneath him somehow." Andy still didn't meet her eyes.

Chastity leaned her head on his shoulder. "How long do you have to serve him…according to this contract?"

"I have to remain in service for…ten years unless I can repay the money for my education." Andy sighed.

"Why would Max hold you to it? I mean if you're like brothers?" Chastity wanted to understand.

Andy shook his head. "Max has no idea. He'd be furious with his parents. But, they have no idea how well Max is planning on paying me for my service so I should be able to save enough to pay off the contract in less than a year." Andy smiled and finally looked at her. "I have big plans for after that." He kissed her lightly.

"I wonder if I'm a part of those plans. Chastity teased.

He smiled at her. "You might be a little part." Andy stood and pulled her to her feet. "Care for a swim?" Chastity shook her head. "Tough." Andy swept her up into his arms and carried her to the water.

**July 7****th****, Present Day**

'Sterling' house

"Are you sure you want to go to this thing, CC?" Fran asked her friend.

"It's just a beach party, Fran." CC looked confused. "What's go you so concerned?"

Fran tossed up her hands. "Nothin' I just think cavorting in the sand and eating hotdogs around a giant fire was a little to…primitive for the likes of CC Babcock." Fran chided her.

"Hey, I can cavort with the best of them." CC winked. "How do I look?" CC came out of the large dressing room where she'd been changing in a deep peach colored one piece swimsuit with matching sarong wrapped gingerly around her still small waist.

"Whooowheee! You look amazing! Ya know, CC. That thing shows a lot more than the Donna Karan and Vera Wang ya usually wear." Fran winked at her.

CC shrugged. "Are you saying I can't pull it off?" CC checked herself in the full length mirror. "It's not a bikini, Fran; I still have a good figure, don't I?"

"What are ya kiddin'? You just wait until we make our entrance. I guarantee ya every male jaw will hit the floor." Fran winked.

CC smirked. "Well what about you?" CC pushed Fran in front of the mirror to look at herself in the green and pale pink stripped bikini and wrap that she wore.

"Sure…but I wear this sort of thing to take the kids to the movies. They've seen quite a bit of me before. I imagine you can count on one hand the number of people who've seen you like that." Fran didn't realize what she'd said until it was floating in the air. "Oh, CC, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up. You were finally smiling again."

CC smiled at her friend. "I'm fine, Fran, really. I'm looking forward to just a night around the bon fire having fun with my friends."

"Good. I just don't like seeing my friends unhappy. And with you and Niles both down in the dumps…I'm practically beside myself." Fran was loading a few 'necessary' items into her beach tote.

"Niles has been down in the dumps? I hadn't noticed. After the blow up, he's been positively ceremonious." CC wasn't sure what was going on with Niles, but she did want to know. "Fran…is Niles…happy?"

Fran stopped cold. "Whadaya mean, CC?"

"I mean…is he happy?" CC asked again not making eye contact.

Fran looked at CC. "You'd have to ask him, CC." Fran looked at her. "Are you?"

CC pretended not to hear. "Come on, I want to see those jaws drop."

**August 14, 1978**

Bon fire just down the beach from 'Sterling' house

"Matthew!" Andy called seeing his new friend dancing near the fire with a leggy blonde.

Matthew turned and wave Andy and Chastity toward him. "Andy, I see she's latched onto you pretty well, huh?" Chastity smacked her old friend on the arm.

"Yeah…it would seem so." Andy squeezed Chastity's hand. "Who is this, then?" Andy asked inquiring as to Matt's date.

"Sorry, this is Bianca, she's from the Netherlands. She and two of her school chums are here on holiday." Matthew winked at Andy who just shook his head. "Bianca, these are two of my good friends, Chastity here I've known since she was in pig tails and Andy here is also visiting from his home land of England."

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you both," Bianca said in near perfect English.

Matthew looked closely at Chastity. "Let's switch partners for a minute." Andy stood and chatted with Bianca and Chastity danced a little with Matt. "Chas…are you ok? I like Andy and all, but he's just visiting. He hasn't…"

"Tried anything?" Chastity finished for him. Matthew nodded.

Trying to be flippant, Chastity said, "Geez, Matty don't worry, Mother put me on the pill just after my cotillion.

"That's not funny, Chastity." Matthew took his 'brotherly' stance.

He put on a good show for the other guys, but Matt was always more than a gentleman with Chastity. "No, Matty. Andy hasn't done anymore than kiss me. Not that I haven't wanted him too. But he's worried about my age, and my parents."

Matt smiled at the young woman he considered like a sister. "Be careful who you…give yourself too, Chas. You can only do it once the first time." Matt winked. "I've seen that look before…you love him."

"I do, Matt. God help me I love him." Chastity kissed his cheek.

Matt put his hands on her arms. "Remember Chastity, he's only on holiday. He'll be going back to England, sooner than you think."

Chastity hugged his neck. "Thanks, Matty, but I'm not a little girl anymore."

"That's what worries me." Matt kissed her nose and took her back to Andy and Bianca.

Andy and Chastity grabbed a blanket and watched the fire for a few moments in silence. "So," Andy started. "Did he grill you on my behavior?"

"How did you know he would?" Chastity smiled at him.

Andy looked at her. "That's what I'd have done in his place." Andy pulled her back to lean against his bare chest. "He thinks of you like a little sister. And I'm the big bad foreigner here to steal your virtue." Andy dropped a kiss on her head.

Chastity turned in his arms and pushed him back onto the blanket. "What makes you think you could steal my virtue?" She straddled his waist. Andy raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter, Andy? Are you a little scared of me out here in the dark, hidden by the fire?"

Andy looked up into her sparkling blue eyes. "Terrified, my love, terrified." Andy smiled.

Chastity leaned down onto his chest and kissed it. "Why are you so terrified of me, Andy?"

Andy inhaled her scent deeply. "I am terrified of the way you make me feel, Chas. I've never felt like this before. I'm not sure I know that I can control myself. That could be dangerous for us both."

Chastity leaned up and looked into his deep blue eyes and saw his desire there. "Dangerous, maybe. But it would definitely be exciting." Chastity kissed his lips softly and rolled off him and snuggled into his side.

**July 10****th****, Present Day**

'Sterling' house

When Niles walked into the library to find Barbara Babcock standing before him it took all the control a man could muster not to strike the woman outright. He knew full well the way she'd treated CC over the years and now he knew why she had seemed so familiar to him before, in New York. She was the woman he'd met all those years ago.

"What are you doing in my house?" BB barked

"How completely terrible to see you again…Mrs…is it Sterling?" Niles stood firm.

BB laughed at him. "She still hasn't recognized you has she? A least I've trained her well enough not to look past your station in life."

Niles felt his fists clench with a fury he'd never known before. His thoughts ran through his head. Had this…this creature something to do with all the pain and suffering he'd gone though? "Apparently."

"Move out of my way, Servant, I'm here to see my daughter." BB Babcock tried to shove past Niles.

Niles stepped in her path. "What if she doesn't want to see you?"

"I'm her mother, and she loves me. That's far more than you can say…Servant." BB growled at Niles.

"If that's the case, Mrs. Babcock, why was I invited and you had to break in?" Niles eyes narrowed with the hate surging up in him.

BB successfully pushed past Niles, just as CC entered from the other room. "I came here to see my daughter, not some low life servant."

"Well you can turn right around and leave, Mother. I have no desire to see you, now or ever. And you will not speak to Niles that way." CC snapped

"What is that servant doing in my house?" BB spat at CC flinging her arms in Niles' direction.

Niles turned and stormed out of the library and CC heard the back door slam behind him.

"It's my house, mother." CC spat back at her. "And Niles isn't a servant…he's my friend."

BB cackled. "Well that's better than what he could've been."

CC looked confused at her mother's comment. "What?"

Max enters curious about the yelling. "CC?"

BB sighs at the sight of him. "Ah Maxwell, so glad to finally see you and CC together…"

Fran enters and Max puts his arm around her making CC smirk. "Barbara, this is my fiancé, Fran Fine.

"Uhm…" BB was practically speechless.

"Maxwell please see that my mother leaves and make sure she doesn't take anything with her. Then call my locksmith…apparently the locks need to be changed." CC went out in search of Niles.

**August 18, 1978**

'Sterling' summer home evening

"Daddy, just promise you'll be nice to him." Chastity handed her father a martini. "I know Mother will love the fact he thinks we're Sterling's. That's how Matthew introduced me and I haven't had the chance to explain."

Stuart Babcock smiled at his baby girl. "Kitten, if you like this boy, why wouldn't Mother and I? Except of course his calling me…Mr. Sterling." Stuart rolled his eyes.

Chastity sighed heavily and got dreamy eyed. "Oh Daddy, I do like him. He's handsome and strong and smart has the most amazing blue eyes."

When the doorbell rings Chastity nearly leaps toward the door. "He's here!" Chastity calls from the foot of the stairs. "Mother! Andy's here!"

Barbara Sterling Babcock starts slowly down the steps. "Very well, Chastity. Go and open the door, no sense keeping the boy on the porch."

Chastity answers the door and Andy is noticeable nervous. "Andy, you look so handsome!" Chastity leans in to kiss his cheek and whispers, "I could just take a bite of you."

Andy growls quietly. "Chas…this is not the place for that." He steps back and smiles. "May I come in?"

Chastity grabs his hand and practically pulls him into the den where her parents are waiting. "Mother, Daddy, this is Andrew Bennett. Andy these are my parents Stuart and Barbara."

Andy extended his hand to Stuart. "Mr. Sterling, it's a pleasure sir. Mrs. Sterling." Barbara practically sneered with glee at hearing her family name attached to Stuart.

Stuart eyed Andy cautiously. "Tell me, Andrew. Are you living here in the US?"

"No, Sir. I'm visiting for the summer." Chastity grabbed his hand. "My parents gave me the trip for a graduation present."

"Andy just graduated from Oxford with his law degree." Chastity bragged to her parents.

Barbara seemed a little shocked. "Andrew, I don't mean to be rude, but just how old are you?"

"Mother!" Chastity snapped.

"No, Chastity, it's alright," Andy cautioned her. "I graduated the accelerated program, Mrs. Sterling. I'm 23 years old."

"Well, well. The accelerated law program at Oxford is grueling, Andrew. I'm impressed." Stuart tried to stave off the attack he could feel coming from either his wife or daughter.

Andy was a little embarrassed now. "That's what I've been told, Sir. I can't really say."

"I can. It's a difficult program, Daddy, and Andy received honors, best of his class." Chastity bragged again.

Andy lightly squeezed her hand. "Don't boost my ego too much Chastity, I still have to get a position."

"Well, children, we don't want to keep you from your evening. Andrew, when will you be traveling back to England?" Stuart asked.

Chastity's face grew sad. "I fly out early on the 23nd, Sir." Andy answered.

Stuart nodded. "Tomorrow for lunch then, we'll cook out on the deck and make a day of it." Stuart smiled as he noticed his daughter's mood greatly improve. "We'll see you around twelve thirty?" Stuart extended his hand to Andy who shook it.

"Very good, Sir, twelve thirty. Thank you. It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Sterling…Mrs. Sterling." Andy released Chastity's hand.

She lightly kissed her father on the cheek. "Thank you, Daddy. Night Mother. I won't be late."

Before Barbara could open her mouth Stuart started. "Don't worry, Dear, I'll have my attorney check him out. How bad could it be, he's leaving in four days."

"I've seen that look, Stuart. She's in love with that boy." Barbara's eyes darkened with mistrust.

**July 10****th****, Later Present Day**

Under the pier nearest 'Sterling' house

CC easily tracked his footprints in the sand. She was surprised to find him standing under the pier, her pier. "Niles, I'm sorry for whatever she said to you. She's a horrible, heartless shrew and always has been.

"Then she did train you well." Niles verbally slapped her and looked at her.

There was a look in his eyes CC had never seen before. Hate. And she didn't understand why. "Niles, what have I done?"

He took a step towards her and she stepped back. "What's the matter, Chastity, are you afraid of me under here, away from the watchful eyes of others?"

CC nearly stumbled at his words. They caught her not just off guard, but took her breath away. "What did you say?" CC looked at him. "How could you possibly know…about…"

"That?" Niles said flatly and pointed at the pylon that all these many years later still showed the carving…

Andy

-n-

Chastity

1978

"How could I not know about it?" The hate in Niles' eyes faded to utter despair. "I carved it."

CC gasped and the sight of the man she'd loved so completely, so desperately and didn't have a single idea in her head of what to do so she went of the defensive balling her hands into tight fists. "You said you loved me and then you left me. Not a word, not a letter, nothing." CC's tears started falling freely. "I gave my love to you, my very soul and you just left me behind like it meant nothing." CC could barely see for the tears streaming down her face.

"Not a word, not a letter? I wrote you every week for five months. I never got as much as a note back. Not even my letters were returned. You broke my heart Chastity, and I never recovered." Niles could feel his own tears threatening to fall and turned his back on her.

Niles could hear her sobs but he couldn't let her see what she'd done to him. He'd felt broken for so many years. When her sobs finally seemed to stop he turned to see her running up the beach to the house. Niles touched the carving, turned and slowly walked down the beach.

**August 22, 1978**

The beach near 'Sterling' house late afternoon

"Chas…please…don't cry." Andy softly rubbed her back.

Chastity sniffled and snuggled into his chest. "I can't help it, Andy. I hate that it has to be like this. I want to go with you."

"I'd love nothing more, Chas…but you know what kind of trouble that would bring?" Andy stood and pulled her to her feet and picked up their blanket. "You're still under age. I promise you that if you still feel the same way after your birthday, I'll fly here myself and drag you back to England with me."

"I'll feel the same, Andy. I know I will." Chastity cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. Thunder rumbled in the background.

Andy looked out over the water. "It's getting pretty dark, Chas. I should probably take you home."

"I don't want to go home yet, Andy. Please. It's our last night together. I don't care where we go, just stay with me a while." Chastity's eyes started to fill up again. Andy couldn't refuse her. "Let's just walk, ok?"

Andy nodded and draped the blanket over them. They walked down the beach for a short while watching the clouds and listening to the distant thunder. Andy thought it was time they should turn around and head back when the rain started. It came down lightly at first then more heavily until it was pelting them and they ran under the boardwalk. "I guess we can wait it out here for a little while." Andy laid out the blanket and they sat together watching the waves breaking on the beach.

Chastity shivered a little and Andy put his arm around her. Their eyes connected and neither spoke for several seconds. "Andy…make love to me." Chastity whispered. "Please, leave me with that."

"Chas…I…I don't think it's a good idea." Andy felt her breath on his neck and groaned. "What if…I don't have any…"

"You don't have to worry about that; my Mother never did trust my judgment." Chastity started working the buttons on his shirt. "Please love me, Andy." Chastity kissed his chest softly and slipped her cover up off her shoulders. Chastity pushed him back onto the blanket, removed the peach colored satin ribbon that held back her hair and tied it around his wrist. Then she leaned down kissing him softly.

Andy was desperately trying to restrain his urge to give in to her. Her hair fell forward brushing against his face. It was so soft, smelled so wonderful. "Chastity, we can't…it's not right for me to…take advantage…I'm leaving tomorrow." His hand brushed her cheek. Her skin was so soft, like the silk of her cover up now tossed aside, forgotten.

"Do you love me, Andy?" Chastity whispered next to his ear the heat from her breath sending tingles down his spine.

Andy groaned as she drove him crazy with desire. "More than anything, Chas…"

"Show me." She kissed him again. It was such a soft kiss pleading with him to show her his love. Andy felt himself losing control. His hands started roaming and exploring her rain kissed skin.

"Andy, I've…never done this." Chastity continued kissing him but Andy froze.

His hands gently grabbed her arms and sat her up. "Chastity, I can't…it wouldn't be right to take something like that from you and leave."

Chastity looked into his deep blue eyes and saw the strength it was taking him to restrain his love and desire for her. "I was told once to be careful who I gave myself too because I'll only have one first time. I want to give myself to you, Andy. I love you and I want you to be my first." Chastity looked so deeply into his eyes that Andy felt she could see his very soul.

"Are you sure, Chas, really sure?" She kissed him deeply, passionately; and when the need for air broke them apart, the look in her eyes was his answer.

How he loved her…wanted her more than anything. Andy looked up at her seeing the love and desire in his heart reflected in her eyes. She had removed his shirt and was straddling his waist.

She flashed an adoring smile at him and slipped the straps of her swimsuit down over her shoulders exposing herself to him. "Oh God, Chastity, you're so beautiful." She stood and carefully stepped out of her suit and pulled him to his feet so he could slip his suit off as well.

They stood admiring each other completely exposed. She took his hand and she knelt down onto the blanket, their eyes never breaking contact. They lay on their sides and Andy gently caressed her soft skin. Chastity rolled onto her back and Andy kissed her softly as he ran his hand down between her breasts, over her belly and found the soft curls of her outer core. He slowly and methodically teased her center until he felt her body shudder. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her on top of him. "It'll be easier if you to…take the lead. I don't want to…hurt you."

Chastity could feel his hardness rubbing again her thigh. She adjusted slightly and lowered herself onto him. The power of their joining brought tears to Chastity's eyes and she knew this was meant to be. Andy moaned, arching his back towards her driving him deeper into her. Chastity rocked slowly forward driving herself and Andy slowly to the edge. She leaned down and their lips met in a deep and heated kiss. She parted her lips and their tongues dueled with a renewed fire and passion.

Andy, feeling she was accustomed to him, rolled her onto her back and stoked her slowly and gently, bringing a long low moan from them both."Please, Andy, please don't stop." Chastity whispered. The warmth of her breath on his neck made him shiver. "I love you." She groaned and he felt her body tighten around him. "God…don't stop."

Andy knew he wouldn't last much longer. He needed to slow down, give her everything he could, show her his very soul so she could never doubt his love for her. "I'm yours forever, Chastity." He continued his assault, keeping his thrusts firm and constant. "I love you, now and forever." Andy moaned in her ear as he brought her back to the edge again and with one last slow deep stroke forward they both growled and shivered with the release of all their love, devotion and passion.

**July 13****th****, Present Day**

'Sterling' house

Fran stood outside of CC's door and knocked again. The same way she's knocked for three days. "CC, honey, please let me in." Fran received no answer, just the sound of crying.

Niles brought up another tray of food. "Did she answer you today?"

"Scarecrow," Fran had a look in her eye Niles has never seen directed at him before. "We need to talk…now." Niles held up the tray. "Leave the tray on the table."

"Fran…this is really something between CC and I…" Niles tried to stave off having this conversation.

"Don't hand me that, Niles. CC's been in there crying for three days. I've never seen anything like it." Fran stood with her hands firmly on her hips. "You are going to tell me what the hell happened."

Niles sighed. "Fran…"

"Now, Niles." Fran snapped at him.

"In here." Niles directed Fran into his room. "How much did CC tell you about this place, her time here?"

Fran looked at him cautiously. "I didn't know you knew anything about it. She told me why her last summer here was so terrible."

"Yeah…that's what I figured." Niles looked at his hands in his lap.

"Not really coming across here, Niles." Fran waited. "What do you know about it?"

Niles needed to tread carefully. "What did she tell you about that last summer, the…boy she met?"

"What do you know about, Andy?" Fran frowned. Niles didn't answer. "Niles, what do you know about him?"

"Everything." Niles dropped seeing where it would land.

Fran stood up. "I don't want to play this game anymore. I want the truth. Or so help me Niles…"

"Call me Andy," Niles said. "I was here on holiday after my graduation from Oxford. I met a friend of Cha…CC's at a bar my first night here. We ran into her the next day and the two of us spent every day of the rest of my vacation together." Niles stopped to let that sink in.

"Why did you call yourself Andy?" Fran asked.

"It's my middle name." Niles explained. "All the men in my family are Niles. All the men in my family are…servants. That summer, I wanted to be…Andy Bennett recent law school graduate. Not Niles the butler."

"I don't understand. What happened?" Fran looked at the sadness in Niles' eyes and knew he felt the same way about that summer as CC did.

"I was introduced to her as Miss Sterling, not Babcock. When her mother came to the mansion a few years ago, I thought she looked familiar, but it had been so long and the name wasn't the same. I didn't realize until we pulled up out front." Niles cringed a little.

Fran looked at him still angry. "What you did was wrong, Niles. You just left and that was it."

Niles spun around, now he was angry. "That's not true. I wrote to her every week for five months. The last thing I sent was a card for her 18th birthday. I never heard a word. She didn't even send the letters back unopened." Niles dropped onto the bed. "After all those months when I didn't hear anything I decided she'd changed her mind, didn't love me. I stayed in service and gave up any dream of practicing law."

Fran looked confused. "Why? I'm not sure what that means."

"That's a whole different story, Fran. The point is I had no reason not to stay in service with Max so I did." Niles finished and felt exhausted.

Fran stood up and pulled him up into a hug. "I'm sorry, Niles. Do you still love her?" She felt Niles stiffen.

"It's been a very long time Fran." Niles stepped back.

Fran raised her eyebrows. "That's not an answer to my question, Scarecrow. Fact of the matter is, I think you were in love with CC Babcock even before you found out she was Chastity Sterling."

"What difference does it make? I'm still just Niles the butler. Andrew Bennett was an inspired young man who has long since grown too old to change." Niles sighed heavily.

"We'll just see about that, my friend." Fran stood and opened the door. "You stay here a minute and let me get CC out of that room." Fran opened the door and walked down to CC's bedroom door. "CC." Fran called as she knocked. Fran prepared for another battle as the door flew open.

"I need to get to the attic." CC looked at Fran frantically. CC started up the hallway to the door that leads to the attic stairs and turned back. "You coming?"

"Oy…on my way." Fran started after CC just as Niles stepped out of his room. "You stay in there. I'll talk to you later."

CC clicked on the light in the attic. "The contractor said he marked the box 'Library'. It has to be here. That has to be what she was looking for." CC wasn't really making sense and Fran knew she hadn't eaten in three days.

"Honey, what are we looking for?" Fran tried to be gentle, not wanting to set off the tears or the fury she'd seen from CC in the last couple of days.

"Ahh hah! Here it is!" CC started tearing through the box. "My contractor said he found a bunch of stuff, letters, and papers mostly junk under a loose floorboard in the library." Fran got frightened by the look on her face; CC was as white as a ghost.

Fran was a little frightened. "CC…Honey…are ya ok? Ya look a little pale…"

CC looked up at Fran holding two bundles and opened her mouth to speak just before she fainted. Fran ran to the door of the attic. "Niles! Get up her fast, CC fainted!"

Moments later CC was laying in her bed a cool cloth on her forehead Niles sitting on one side of the bed and Fran sitting on the other. CC started to stir. "Niles, honey, take these." Fran handed Niles one of the bundles.

"Fran…these are CC's I don't…" Niles fussed…

Fran shook her head. "Scarecrow, they're addressed to you." Niles looked down at the bundle of letters tied in a blue ribbon. Niles nodded to Fran and went to his room.

"Fran?" CC stirred again. "Fran…" CC popped up in her bed. "Where are those letters?"

"Here, Honey." Fran handed CC the bundle tied up in a red ribbon. "I gave the others to Niles."

CC looked furious. "You what? Why would you do that?"

"They were addressed to him, Honey. He's hurting too, CC. Now I'm going to go spend some time with Max and the kids. You have some reading to do." Fran stood. "And Niles has been bringing you food for three days. You need to eat something, that's probably why you fainted."

**The Letters**

**August 23, 1978**

The day Andy left…

CC reads the first letter addressed to Chastity Sterling:

My dearest Chastity,

I miss you already, my love. I close my eyes and can see you in the glow of the moon after the storm. I still have the scent of you about me on the ribbon in my pocket, wishing that it was as soft in my hand as your skin.

You are the world to me, my Chastity. I love you with all that I am. I am yours, you are mine and we are forever one.

My heart is yours,

-A

Niles reads the top letter on the stack addressed to Andrew Bennett:

Dear Andy,

I can't believe you're on your way to England. I close my eyes and still see the sun kissing those reddish blond locks that curl ever so slightly when they're still damp from your swim. I can still feel you holding me, loving me, giving me your heart.

You are my dream, Andy. I love you with my whole heart, mind and spirit.

Forever yours,

Chas

**August 30, 1978**

My dearest Chastity,

I'm back in England now. I meant to tell you, Andy is my middle name. My fist name is Niles. It's a family name. I've always used Andy, I'm sorry I didn't say anything before. It's cold and damp here, not at all like the beach where we spent our days…and nights. My heart is aching for you. My eyes seek you at every turn and my arms hunger to hold you. I keep your hair ribbon with me always and it gives me some comfort. However, it does little to fill the void that leaving you behind has opened in my very soul. I promise you, Chastity. I will save every penny and buy this contract from Max's parents and I will make you proud. You will be mine, Chastity Sterling. It's but a matter of time. I love you, always.

My heart is yours,

-A

**September 6, 1978**

Dear Andy,

I'm back at school today. I don't know how I'll stand it. I just realized as the drippy teacher takes roll that you don't know my real last name. It's Babcock. My mother always insists that we use 'Sterling' when at 'her family home'. That's how Matty knows me. I'm sorry I didn't say anything before, hey I'm blonde.

I still dream of that last night lying in your arms. I have never felt so safe. My arms beg to be wrapped around you. My eyes cloud over with visions of you leaping out of the surf and my lips long to mingle with yours. I'll wait for you to return and drag me off to England and take me as yours forever. I miss you, Andy. I love you.

Forever yours,

Chas

**September 27, 1978**

My dearest Chastity,

I haven't heard from you yet. I suppose you are settling in back at school. I've moved into Max's home and started service. I miss you and you fill my thoughts each day, which keeps me going. I still see you in my dreams and live for word of you. Please write soon. I love you, always, my sweet Chastity.

My heart is yours,

-A

Dear Andy,

I check the mail everyday for some word from you. I hope you are well. I guess you're still getting used to being in service. I don't care what you do, Andy, just so we are together. Every night when I close my eyes I see you there, but when I wake in the morning I'm alone again. I long for the day when I wake to find you there. I love you.

Forever yours,

Chas

**October 11, 1978**

My dearest Chastity,

Why don't you write, Chas? This is my eighth letter. I long for a letter from you my love. I know the life of a high school senior is busy and distracting. I suppose you must beat the boys off with a stick. I still see you in my dreams, that first day on the boardwalk, the afternoon under the pier, the last night when we shared our love. I ache for you Chastity. Please, write soon. I love you.

My heart is yours,

-A

**October 25, 1978**

Dear Andy,

This is my tenth letter. I'm writing in honors English, we had an exam and I've finished early. I miss you so much Andy, and I worry that I haven't heard from you. I hope that Max's parents aren't taking advantage of you because of your affection for him. I wear my sand dollar every day. All the girls want to know about the mysterious 'Andy'. I want to keep him all to myself. I long to have your arms around me, please, write to me soon. I love you.

Forever yours,

Chas

**November 8, 1978**

My dearest Chastity,

This will be my twelfth letter and still I receive no replay. Have you forgotten me? I can't bring myself to believe it. I can still feel you, above me, beneath me, around me. I can still see the desire in your eyes on our last night together. Please, Chastity, I'm worried about you. Send me word and waylay my fears. I love you.

My heart is yours,

-A

**November 22, 1978**

Dear Andy,

This is my 14th letter. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving. I don't suppose you celebrate it, do you? I can't understand what could be preventing you from writing. My heart is breaking. You will always be in my heart. I love you.

Forever yours,

Chas

**December 25, 1978**

My dearest Chastity,

I thought for sure that today would be the day I'd finally hear from you. It's been so long, Chas. Haven't I said enough how much I want you, need you, desire you? You are my world, Chastity. I'm losing myself without you. Where are you? Why are you punishing me? Please tell me something. I've nearly saved enough to pay off the contract. Max has been even more generous that I thought. I love you.

My heart is yours,

-A

Dear Andy,

Christmas is usually my very favorite day of the year. Not this year. I thought I'd hear something from you by now. Has something happened, dear God, are you hurt or injured I can't think of why you wouldn't write. My heart is breaking, Andy, please save me from this pain and write to me. You are in my every thought and dream. Please write to me soon, I'm so worried. I love you.

Forever yours,

Chas

**January 10, 1979**

My dearest Chastity,

I fear you've forgotten me and our promises together. Perhaps it was silly of me to think that someone of your grace and beauty could truly love me. I can't be angry with you; my heart just won't allow it. I'll write again soon, with the hope that it will stir something in you and you'll finally put pen to paper. I love you.

My heart is yours,

-A

**January 31, 1979**

Dear Andy,

I'll be 18 this Saturday. I long to see you swoop in and carry me off like you promised. I haven't given up on you or our love. I know you felt it; it wasn't just a summer fling. My heart wouldn't betray me like that. I have longed to feel your touch Andy, please. Don't give up on us. I love you.

Forever yours,

Chas

**February 3, 1979**

Dear Andy,

It's my 18th birthday. Mother and Daddy have planned a big fancy party for all of their friends and even a few of mine. The most important of which I fear won't be in attendance. I still love you Andy. Do you remember what you said? If I still felt the same you'd fly here on my birthday and drag me back to England? I've prayed for that, more than you'll ever know. So much time has passed since that night under the boardwalk. I gave myself to you willingly and freely and I'm still certain it was the right thing to do. You were my first, Andy and you'll be my always. I can't say that there won't be others, but I doubt you could say that either. My heart will always belong to you. I'll go on and live my life, but my heart will still crave your return. I will always love you.

Forever yours,

Chastity Clair Sterling Babcock

There was a soft knock at her bedroom door. CC stood and moved to the door. Her face was streaked with tears. Slowly she opened it. There she found Niles, his face wearing the same signs of crying. He held the stack of letters in one hand and a still unopened envelope in the other.

CC turned and sat on her bed. Niles followed her and closed the door. CC looked up at him standing in front of her. "Did you mean what you said?" She held up the hand with all his letters.

"Every word." Niles answered and sat next to her. "Did you?"

CC couldn't speak. She nodded and a breath caught in her throat. "What's that?" She nodded at the envelope that Niles hadn't opened.

"It's not mine. It must've been put in this stack by mistake. It's your birthday card." Niles handed it to her.

CC looked at him and put the letters down and opened the card. The front was a photo of just sand with a single sand dollar just off center and the words 'Happy Birthday' written across the top. The inside was filled with the handsome script of the man she loved all those years ago who sat next to her now.

My dearest Chastity,

It's your 18th birthday my love. As promised I have saved every penny since I started working and I can now buy my contract from Max's parents. Do you remember what I promised you? I said that if you still felt the same on your birthday I'd fly there and drag you back to England? That day has finally come, Chas. All you need to do is ask. Give me some sign that you still feel the same and I willingly fulfill my promise. I love you Chas, I did then, I do now, I will always. I want to make you mine forever, Chastity. I want to marry you and live with you and love with you and make a family with you. But without a word from you I am immobile. I am yours for the asking, sweet Chastity. My heart is yours, now and always.

I love you,

Niles Andrew Bennett III

Niles was now kneeling on the floor at her feet. Tears were falling from her eyes. And he cupped her face in his hands and softly brushed the tears away. "Please don't cry anymore, Chas…"

CC looked down at him and didn't just see Niles the man she'd known and battled all these years, but Andy the young man she fell deeply and completely in love with more than twenty years ago. "I never…if I'd gotten even one of them…I swear I'd have…"

"Shhhh." Niles brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly, warmly and with a love for all time. "I know. It's not your fault. I should've just come back for you. My damn fool pride." Niles laughed lightly. "Funny, that a butler would have too much pride to chase after a socialite?"

CC laughed lightly and their foreheads met in an intimate gesture. "Niles, do you still…?"

"I do, Chas. God knows, I never stopped. I just didn't know when I decided to give my heart to CC Babcock that she'd already had it." CC leaned in and kissed him again.

Niles pulled back. "Chastity, are you sure? I'm not Andy Bennett anymore. I'm just Niles the butler."

CC looked into the same deep blue eyes she remembered from all those years ago. "I love Niles the butler. And no matter what he says…I can still see Andy in there. And I can feel him." CC placed her hand on her heart. "In here."

"Chas…do you still have the…" Before Niles could finish CC lowered the zipper of her top and the sterling silver sand dollar he'd given her all those years ago still hung between her breasts.

CC smiled when she saw him raise an eyebrow. "Do you still…" Almost before she started asking Niles reached into his pocket and pulled out the peach satin ribbon she'd tied her hair with on their last night together.

"Well," Niles started. "It would seem we're just an old couple of softies." He sat next to her on the bed.

"And as for you thinking so little of butlers, I don't ever want you talking that way about my boyfriend." CC smirked at him, knowing he'd hate that word.

Niles made a face, "Boyfriend? Really, Chas, I'm over 40."

"What term of reference would you prefer then?" CC asked him coyly.

"Fiancé?" Niles raised that eyebrow like she loves. "At least until we can make it, husband."

CC smiled. "Niles, does this constitute a proposal?"

"Well," Niles knelt down in front of her again and pulled the little box out of his pocket. "Chastity Clair Sterling Babcock, will you make me more happy than any miserable old servant has a right to be by agreeing to cast your spells on me forever and marry me?"

"Yes, Niles Andrew Bennett III, I will" CC watched as Niles the man and Andy the young man slipped the ring onto her finger. She took his face in her hands and kissed him.

Niles rose from his feet and pulled CC up to meet him and he took her lips with his. "I love you, Chas."

"I love you, too. How long have you had that ring in your pocket?" CC was curious.

Niles laughed. "I bought it with the money I saved to pay off the contract."

"Then how would you have paid off the contract?" CC asked.

Niles laughed again. "When I talked to Mr. Sheffield Sr. about paying off my contract he laughed telling me he thought it would take me longer to raise the money than the contracts ten year length. When I went back with the money after five months he tore up the contract and said he'd never been so impressed with me as he was in that moment."

"But you stayed in service with Maxwell, why?" CC asked.

Niles grinned, "I had no reason to leave at the time. As for now, I like being the butler. I basically run the house hold. I get to live there, drive any of several great cars, I'm a master chef, and I adore the children and Fran's my best friend. Not to mention there is this certain witch that I wouldn't get to see every day if I'd left.

"Well, Hazel, what do we do now?" CC asked him and Niles' raised an eyebrow. "Ok…that's a given…I mean after that."

"We go downstairs and make the grand announcement to the family, then revive Fran. She'll never believe that we'll be married before her. Then we plan a quickie wedding." Niles grinned at her.

"Why a quickie wedding?" CC frowned a little bit.

Niles looked into her eyes. "Chastity, I've waited more than twenty years to marry you. I don't want to wait another second."

"Ok, I can see your point. Plus there isn't a party that Fran and I can't plan in two days." CC laughed. "Then what?"

"Then we wait three or four months after the wedding and send your mother an invitation." Niles grinned evilly.

CC was confused again. "Why wait to send it until after we're…oh. I like it."

"Then, I keep you barefoot and pregnant for the next seven or eight years." Niles waggled his eyebrows.

"Seven or eight?" CC looked terrified. "How about we start with one and make a decision on the next one after that?"

"Well, ok. But I hated being an only child. I know I had Max, but that was a little different. Can we start now?" Niles raised an eyebrow.

"Oh absolutely!" CC leapt onto his lap and shoved him back onto the bed. "Niles…" CC whispered softly. "Sometimes...when we're alone..."

"Yes…" Niles answered. "You can call me Andy. I love you Chas.

"I love you too, Andy."


End file.
